HardcoreGymleader
> Enter name_ GARY OAK “THE FUCK!? I'LL KILL YOU!” > Errr... Redman Masters! “...my name is not Gary Oak...” Your name is Redman and your element is Mercury. His chumhandle is hardcoreGymleader. You type a lil bit like a farmboy on occasion, and you sometimes like throwing in Pokemon references and puns, and you type in a color that contrasts with your name #0000CD. __TOC__ Appearance Years of farmwork have left you pretty tough and muscular, and your style reflects that. You wear thick pants and boots, caked in dirt and worse substances. You wear thick, button-up shirts, which you unbutton to cool off when you aren't working. These thick shirts are meant to protect your health from dirt and possible injuries, but more importantly to protect your cherised Pokemon t-shirts. And you are never seen without wearing a Pokemon Master cap. You have a large collection of them, so if one gets dirt, you gratefully retire them. Interests Your hobbies, other than playing older Pokemon games over and over, include other skills necessary for a Pokemon Trainer. You spend a lot of time learning ADVENTURING SKILLS, such as rock climbing, kayaking, foraging, and pathfinding. You are also trained in BASIC FIRST AID, as any explorer should be. You also have a vested interested in BIOLOGY, especially in EVOLUTIONARY AND ZOOILOGICAL TRACTS, for obvious reasons. Finally, you have a strong interest in video games, even things that aren't Pokemon. You have even tried making some of your own, in the image of the original Pokemon games. You aren't very good at it. Your hobbies are all you have to occupy yourself with other than working on the farm and spending time online, seeing as how you are homeschooled. As such, you aren't great at being social, though you think you're a pretty good person. You wouldn't really call it an interest, but you also practive playing your Pokeflute on occasion, which is just a themed recorder. You're pretty terrible at it at all, but you pretend like you can play it sometimes. Background To sum yourself up in three words: You love Pokemon. You became a huge fan of the amazing battle game when it first came out when you were a kid. After the game came out, you were hooked. You bought the trading cards, the toys, the school supplies, and the commemorative hat. You went to go see the movie, woke up every morning to watch the cartoon, even got all the accessories and supplemental games. Yellow version, Pokemon Snap, Pokemon stadium... Even in Super Smash, you only use Pikachu. And then Silver and Gold came out. You tried to get into them. You tried to enjoy them, but you couldn't get yourself to even tolerate them. Them, and ever other game past Yellow, just caught your ire and you chucked them so fast it wasn't even funny. That being said, your most valuable possession, other than your Pokemon Master hat, is your original Gameboy. You have METICULOUSLY cared for this particular gadget, and it's still, remarkably, in working order. With this GADGET OF THE BEST TRAINERS, you have collected all 151 pokemon and raised them to level 100 dozens of times over the years. Nowadays, your obsession has lessened, but not by much. You spend your time WORKING ON THE FAMILY FARM, training and breeding animals. It's not quite the same as raising Pokemon, but you still enjoy the challenge. You help to milk the cows, sheer the sheep, rear the horses and such, assisted by your faithful golden lab, Growlithe. Modus Pokebattle: This modus only has six cards, and when an object is stored the card is given a randomly generated Pokemon. The holder must then turn on his Gameboy and defeat that Pokemon in order to retrieve the item. It is rather lengthy to retrieve items, but there are hidden benefits to this modus (to be decided later because this is KINDA SHITTY). There is a seventh card, but it is reserved for the Gameboy, and allows the Gameboy to be called in and out flawlessly. Strife fishingpoleKind. You love fishing to relax yourself and maybe even catch dinner, and if need by you whack animals around with it. Relationships Growlithe the Golden Lab. She is your best friend and co-worker on the farm. She helps to herd. ruffledEars: The two met on a dog training website a while back. The two often like to talk about dogs, training them, and things like that. Title Power: Tavros' Commune ability, essentially. Instrument: PokeFlute SPECULATIVE Consorts: Mews Denizen: Missingno Sprite: Growlithe (1st) + ??? Category:Session 6 Category:Trainers Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Life